Loving Him Is Red
by xbritish-b
Summary: Aimer Kol Mikaelson, c'était comme serrer la main au diable avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Kol Mikaelson avait ce pouvoir sur les gens, ils les endormaient, les charmaient et les emprisonnaient ensuite dans une étreinte de laquelle il était ensuite impossible de s'échapper.
1. Chapter 1

Après de nombreux mois d'hésitation, j'ai décidé d'écrire la suite de ma première fanfiction sur The Vampire Diaries.

Vous retrouvez donc Valentina, Kol et le reste de la famille Mikaelson pour une nouvelle histoire.

L'histoire suivra les évènements de la saison 3 de The Originals mais avec des changements. J'aborderai également les évènements des saison 6 & 7 de The Vampire Diaries mais avec des changements **MAJEURS.**

J'espère donc vous retrouver nombreux pour cette nouvelle histoire !

* * *

 **«** Aimer Kol Mikaelson, c'était comme serrer la main au diable avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Kol Mikaelson avait ce pouvoir sur les gens, ils les endormaient, les charmaient et les emprisonnaient ensuite dans une étreinte de laquelle il était ensuite impossible de s'échapper. Valentina le savait, elle l'avait su depuis le début, et pourtant, ça ne l'avait jamais découragé. Elle était toujours restée à ses côtés, elle lui était toujours restée fidèle, elle l'avait toujours aimé du plus profond de son âme. **»**


	2. 1

_**"You're not sorry for hurting me, you're sorry you got caught"**_

Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de la chasser, elle se contenta de la laisser tracer son chemin sur sa peau pour ensuite aller s'écrouler sur le sol. Il s'était écoulé un certain temps, durant lequel elle avait tenté de faire bonne figure, où elle avait tenté de cacher les apparences, où elle avait essayé de fermer les yeux sur ce qui était évident. Elle avait essayé, elle y était parvenue durant un temps, mais maintenant, s'en était trop. Elle n'arrivait plus à faire semblant.

Les premiers temps avaient été presque idylliques, les premiers mois après le retour de Kol s'étaient déroulés sans accrocs. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, exactement comme avant. Elle avait été comme aveuglée par l'euphorie de le retrouver, et c'est probablement à cause de ses sentiments qu'elle avait fermé les yeux sur ce qu'il se passait juste sous son nez. Et puis, l'euphorie s'était évaporée, doucement, mais sûrement. Et elle avait commencé à recouvrer la vue. Elle avait commencé à remarquer les absences répétées de Kol, le baiser qu'il déposait sur ses lèvres avant de quitter la maison au petit matin, le baiser qu'il lui offrait le soir, lorsqu'il rentrait. Et puis, il y avait ces odeurs qu'elle sentait sur lui, les odeurs qu'il tentait de masquer en allant prendre une douche et en se changeant. Et les diverses attentions qu'il avait à son égard, les fleurs, les bijoux, les chocolats, les vêtements. Kol redoublait toujours d'inventivité pour la gâter.

Après les absences, elle avait remarqué les divers coups de téléphone qu'il passait ou qu'il recevait. Ceux durant lesquels il préférait se mettre à l'écart, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas en contact avec sa famille. Elle-même recevait régulièrement des nouvelles d'Elijah et à chaque fois, l'aîné demandait des nouvelles de son cadet, se lamentant presque de ne jamais recevoir de nouvelles de Kol.

Alors un soir, elle en avait eu assez. Elle avait entendu la sonnerie du portable de Kol et elle l'avait vu lui adresser un regard presque désolé avant de se lever pour aller prendre son appel. Mais cette fois, elle s'était interposée, ses poings s'étaient fermés le long de son corps, elle avait été incapable de se retenir et elle avait frappé l'ilot central, assez fort pour que Kol se fige, mais pas assez pour abîmer le matériel. Depuis le salon, elle avait entendu Kai se débarrasser de son paquet de chips à moitié vide et les rejoindre lentement. Il avait eu la décence de s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte, préférant ne pas se mêler des histoires du couple, qui avait été tellement discret jusqu'à cet instant-là.

\- Valentina ? _S'était enquit Kol._ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sa voix, doucereuse au possible lui avait arraché un frisson, et elle n'avait pas pu retenir une grimace. L'expression qu'il arborait, à mi-chemin entre la fausse inquiétude et la culpabilité lui avait donné envie de vomir. Et elle se souvenait que le fait de trouver cet homme, qu'elle avait pourtant tellement aimé aussi écœurant, n'avait fait qu'accroître sa colère.

\- Épargne-moi ça. _Avait-elle murmuré._

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? _Avait-il souri._ Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- Non. Je ne me sens pas bien. Comment veux-tu que je me sente bien ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Épargne-moi ton baratin.

Son ton s'était fait plus dur, plus sec, bien plus froid. Et du coin de l'œil, elle avait cru voir Kai froncer les sourcils avant d'aviser les deux vampires, et elle le comprenait. Jamais depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé, il ne l'avait entendue hausser le ton.

\- Tu devrais venir t'asseoir. _Avait tenté l'originel._ Tu t'es nourrie aujourd'hui ?

Sa question avait arraché un ricanement sombre à la rouquine et le regard noir qu'elle lui avait lancé en guise de réponse lui avait fait froncer les sourcils. Il avait connu Valentina dans tous les états possibles et imaginables, mais jamais, elle ne lui avait paru aussi sombre qu'à ce moment-là.

\- J'en ai assez, Kol. J'en ai assez.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Je parle de Davina Claire. _Avait-elle hurlé._

Ce nom avait été lancé dans l'air avec une telle violence que Kol avait reculé d'un pas. L'ombre du sourire, qui se voulait réconfortant s'était évanouit en une seconde et elle avait vu son expression s'assombrir dangereusement. Elle connaissait cette expression, elle la connaissait tellement bien. C'était ce regard-là qu'il utilisait contre les personnes qui l'avaient mis assez en colère pour qu'il veuille leur faire peur pour qu'il puisse avoir la paix. Elle avait presque été surprise de ne pas voir de veines apparaître sous ses yeux.

\- Davina Claire ? Est-ce qu'on en est de nouveau là ? _L'avait-il interrogée les dents serrées._

\- Oh non. Ne fais pas celui qui ignore ce dont je parle. On sait parfaitement que je ne parle pas de la Nouvelle Orléans, quand tu faisais mumuse dans ton corps humain avec ta sorcière. Non, je ne parle pas de ça, Kol. Je parle de ce que tu fais depuis des mois.

\- Tu ignores ce dont tu parles.

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu ne décroches pas ? Prouve-moi que je me trompe.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que je dois te prouver quoi que ce soit ? Combien de siècles a-t-on passé ensemble ?

\- Ensemble ? _Avait-elle craché._ Quand a-t-on vraiment été ensemble ? À Denver ? Non, non bien sûr que non, on y était simplement pour le compte de Klaus et pour que tu puisses prendre une revanche sur le double Petrova et regardes où ça t'a mené. Et puis, parlons de la Nouvelle Orléans, après tout, c'est là que s'est rencontré, mais non, nous n'étions pas vraiment ensemble, enfin, si, nous l'étions les premiers temps et puis tu as laissé ton orgueil mener la danse.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis.

\- Ou alors quoi ? Tu vas encore une fois te laisser consumer par ta rage ?

\- Ne joue pas avec ma patience.

\- Pourquoi ? Rien de ce que tu pourras me faire ne me blessera plus que ce que tu nous as fait.

\- Ce que je nous ai fait ? _Avait-il répété, presque incrédule._ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me remets toujours tout sur le dos ?

\- Je ne suis pas celle qui est infidèle dans cette histoire.

\- Infidèle ? Je ne suis pas…

Il s'était interrompu de lui-même, il avait longuement regardé Valentina avant de secouer la tête et de faire mine de se détourner. Mais elle était bien trop décidée à lui faire avouer la vérité pour simplement le laisser partir comme ça.

\- Je n'ai pas terminé. _S'était-elle exclamée._

\- Moi si. Je ne vais pas supporter une nouvelle crise de paranoïa.

\- Non non non ce n'est pas une crise de paranoïa, Kol. J'en ai assez.

\- Et si tu commençais par me calmer ? Quand tu seras calme on pourra tirer cette histoire au clair.

\- Tu es un manipulateur, Kol. Tu as réussi à me manipuler pendant un temps, mais maintenant, c'est terminé.

\- Je pensais qu'on avait réussi à laisser nos différends de côté ? J'ai choisi d'être ici avec toi et pas là-bas.

\- C'est vrai. Tu as décidé de me retrouver alors que tout ce que moi je voulais c'était être loin des Mikaelson. Mais tu es revenu et j'ai décidé de te laisser une chance. Et regarde où ça nous mène ? Tu pars le matin et reviens tard le soir, tu passes tous ces appels, j'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau en 1913. Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai supporté ton petit manège avec Mary Alice Claire ?

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça. _S'était-il lamenté._

\- C'est toi qui recommences. Tu recrées exactement le passé. Tu t'entoures de sorcière, tu leur fais du charme, tu complotes contre ton frère et ensuite, tu finis dans un cercueil. Ou dans le pire des cas, tu meurs. C'est toujours exactement la même chose. Et moi, je suis là et je passe mon temps à t'attendre. Je ferme les yeux sur tes agissements

\- On a tous les deux fait des erreurs. _Avait-il concédé._

\- C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Et mon erreur à moi ça a été de te laisser rester ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je veux que tu t'en ailles, Kol. Retourne à la Nouvelle Orléans si c'est ce que tu veux mais tu ne peux pas rester ici.

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ? _Avait-il répété._

\- C'est ce que je veux.

Le regard de Kol avait déjà trahi son agacement auparavant mais son agacement n'était rien en comparaison de sa fureur. Il s'était approché rapidement de la rouquine, trop vite pour que Kai l'assimile tout de suite. Il avait vu l'originel se pencher dangereusement vers elle et pourtant elle n'avait pas flanché. Elle avait gardé la tête haute, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Kol.

\- Tu veux me mettre dehors ? _Avait-il à nouveau demandé plus lentement cette fois._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Kol ? Que j'allais simplement fermer les yeux et que tout irait bien ?

\- Tout s'est toujours bien passé entre nous. Tu sais que j'aime les sorcières, tu le sais.

\- C'est moi que tu aurais dû aimer.

Et comme il s'était assombri, son regard s'était adouci subitement. Il avait tendu une main pour la poser sur la joue de Valentina, mais elle s'était brusquement reculée en secouant la tête.

\- Tu aurais dû m'aimer suffisamment pour laisser tout ça derrière toi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ça n'a jamais vraiment été le cas. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre, mais je l'ai compris.

\- Valentina, écoute, je suis désolé. Laisse-moi juste…

\- Tu n'es pas désolé.

Et c'était comme ça, aussi simplement que ça, que ça s'était terminé. Kol avait claqué la porte, non sans avoir essayé de parlementer, non sans avoir essayé de la convaincre qu'il pouvait encore changer, qu'il ferait tous les efforts du monde et Valentina, elle, elle était restée de marbre. Il ne l'avait pas regardé partir, elle ne l'avait pas gratifié d'un regard. Elle s'était simplement contentée d'être là. Elle sentit vaguement un main sur son épaule, la chaleur d'une paume contre sa peau qu'elle trouvait tellement froide. Elle se laissa guider sans broncher vers le salon, elle s'installa sans se faire prier dans le canapé, mais resta silencieuse.

\- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes n'est-ce pas ? _S'enquit Kai._ Je ne saurais pas comment te consoler si ça arrivait. J'ai regardé sur Google, ils préconisent un câlin. Mais honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir te prendre dans mes bras. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les câlins, enfin, je veux dire, je crois que j'aime les câlins, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Alors il faudrait d'abord que j'effectue un test pour que je sache si je suis plutôt une personne tactile ou pas. Tout est tellement plus compliqué depuis que j'ai des émotions, c'est tellement plus épuisant maintenant. J'ai aussi lu qu'il fallait être compatissant. Ils auraient dû mettre un mode d'emploi, je ne sais même pas comment être compatissant. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que tu traverses, je ne me suis jamais fait larguer par mon petit ami de plusieurs siècles alors…

\- La ferme, Kai. _Railla-t-elle sans lui adresser un regard._

Mais parfois, Kai Parker était un enfant, et garder le silence était quelque chose qui lui était étonnement difficile. Et il ne parvint à se taire que cinq petites minutes avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies fait ça. Il t'a fallu plus de six mois pour que tu ouvres les yeux. Franchement, je pensais que c'était votre truc les relations ouvertes. Que ça te posait pas de problèmes. Tu m'as toujours dit que Kol traînait avec des sorcières…

\- Alors tu pensais que ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'il soit infidèle ? Ou qu'il joue sur les deux tableaux ?

\- C'est vrai que c'était étrange puisque toi, tu étais étonnement fidèle, mais enfin je pensais que…

\- Il faudrait vraiment que tu te taises. Ce serait mieux pour nous deux.

\- Tu as raison. _Concéda-t-il._ Je me tais. Plus un mot.

Après quelques minutes de calme, elle le sentit bouger à côté d'elle et elle sentit un bras se poser prudemment sur ses épaules. Elle pouvait sentir le corps de Kai, raide contre le sien, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il sembla se détendre. Il raffermit quelque peu sa prise autour d'elle et ne bougea plus.

\- Tu es censée poser ta tête sur mon épaule. _Souffla-t-il._

La rouquine laissa échapper un gloussement amusé, mais obtempéra malgré tout.

\- Tu sais, je lui aurais infligé le pire anévrisme de tous les temps si tu me l'avais demandé. _Murmura-t-il._ Je couvre tes arrières.

\- Merci Kai.


End file.
